Lavander Mint and Roses
by LizzieGracie
Summary: Hermione has been missing for a year. She shows up, but shes different. Harry Potter Lord of the Rings mix. RHr HG some OC.ON HIATUS WHILE BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Without her

HI! This is my second story. My first one was on my InoShika24 account,_ but_ I forgot the password, so...yeah... This is a Harry Potter-Lord of the Rings crossover. It's been in my mind for a while so I finally sat down and wrote it. (During Biology actually. Heh heh, oops, maybe that's why I'm not doing so well…)

Lavender, Mint, and Roses

Chapter one "Without Her"

December 25. One year. One Year since Hermione Granger left, one year since she had been seen by anyone in the wizarding world. Twelve months. Thirty-one weeks. Three hundred and sixty-five days, and no sign of her. They had all given up on finding her, even Ron. Now, as he sat at the Gryffindor table, picking at his breakfast with his fork, he could almost hear her. Her shoes tapping on the floor of the Great Hall, the smell of her light perfume that she wore. It was lavender and mint. Breathing in slowly, he closed his eyes, and remembered.

"Hey."

A voice snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up to see Harry's green eyes looking at him worriedly behind smudged glasses. He blinked a few times as the smell faded.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Um, nothing."

Harry watched as Ron continued to push his food around with his fork.

"I'll, uh…be right back." Harry said as he got up and walked over to Ginny. Ron merely closed his eyes and breathed.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said as he sat down next to his red-haired angel.

"Hey." She looked at his worried expression. "What's wrong?"

Harry glanced over at Ron, who was sitting with his head in his hands, his eyes closed.

"I'm worried about Ron. You realize what day it is?"

Ginny also looked over at her brother.

"Yeah." She said sadly. "It's been one year hasn't it?"

Harry nodded. Ginny wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I'm sorry."

Harry leaned into her arm.

"It's alright. Ron's worse than I am. I think I'll walk with him when he goes to the stone."

"Alright. I'll probably be out there later." Ginny said, as she let go of him.

Harry stood up, kissed Ginny and walked over to Ron. He tapped his best friend on the shoulder and Ron stood up. Slowly they walked out of the Great Hall, catching no ones eye.

When they arrived at Hagrid's Hut, Ron walked behind his house and stopped at a large stone. The stone was smooth and white and around grew flowers. There were tulips, Sunflowers, daisies, and roses. Lots and lots of roses. By the stone was a jar filled with folded sheets of paper. Ron pulled a similar piece of paper out of his pocket, opened it, and read it to himself.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Well, it's been a year now. I hope you're alive and well. It's not the same without you. I actually have to do my own work for once. I'm actually doing pretty well. (Amazing, isn't it?)There's no one to keep me and Harry out of trouble anymore, although, we don't get in to much now that your gone. Hagrid is doing well. He's here with Buckbeak, or Witherwings, or what ever the hell his name is. He's still teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and we're not doing Flobberworms anymore, which is good. Ginny is doing well. She and Harry are back together. She's still got Arnold, who is beginning to miss Crookshanks. Come to think of it, so am I. Harry's doing well. He still has Hedwig, and she's tried to send you letters, but I guess you never got them. I hope to see you soon._

_Love you,_

_Ron_

He re-folded the piece of paper and placed it in the jar. Sighing, he stood up and looked towards the forest. He saw the shortest glimpse of something running through the trees.

"Harry! Did you see that?"

Harry, who had been standing back, looked to where Ron's hand was pointing.

"See what?"

Ron saw it again.

"That!"

This time Harry saw it, a flash of brown, and a glimpse of brown, bushy hair.

Ron took half a step forward.

"Hermione?"

"Oi! Weasley!"

Ron turned at the sound of the drawling voice he hated so much. There, in front of him, stood Draco Malfoy.

"You know what day it is, Weasley?"

Ron was silent.

"One year, isn't it? One year since the Mudblood left you."

Still, Ron was silent.

Malfoy, unable to get a reaction from insulting Hermione, instead moved to hitting the Gryffindor at his weakest point.

"You know what Weasley? I don't think she ever really loved you. I don't think she loved you one bit!"

Malfoy couldn't finish taunting him, because an arrow, shot from the forest, landed right in front of him.

"What the…?"

"Don't you **ever** say that my lady never loved that man."

A man rode out of the forest on a white horse. His hair was the lightest blonde Ron had ever seen, and the sun shining off of it made it seem lighter. His eyes were the clearest, brightest blue, and his skin was pale. But the thing that struck the three boys was not his hair, not his eyes, not even his skin. It was his ears. They were _pointed_. This man was an elf.

Malfoy was so afraid of the man, that he ran away screaming, Crabbe and Goyle not far behind him.

"Cowardly boys." The elf muttered to himself.

He turned to Ron, who gulped, and smiled.

"You seem to be doing better than Elrond expected, without her."

A very familiar scream caused the elf's eyes to widen in confusion, and he turned his horse to the forest and prepared to run and help, but it was Ron's hushed whisper that stopped him.

"Hermione."

YAY!!!! First chapter! Tell me what you think.

Laters!

Mizu


	2. Hermionie Returns

YAY! Second chapter! WOOT[I'm hyper Ok, the elven words I got from a website because google is a wonderful thing. I realized that my second chapter was too long so I cut it into two chapters. [heh heh..oopsies I put the translations/definitions [whatever you wanna call 'em after the words…

yeah…I forgot to say this last chapter…

I OWN NOTHING[Except the horse and Aromin

Chapter two

She returns.

Ron started running towards the forest but the elf caught him by the chest and threw him back.

"No! You can't go in there!"

"But Hermione is in there!" Ron struggled against the elf, but his grip was tight.

"She can take care of herself."

This was not spoken by the elf, or by Harry, but by Professor Dumbledore, who was standing by Hagrid's hut, previously unnoticed.

"What?"

Dumbledore just nodded towards the lake and smiled.

Hermione was riding on a brown horse, only she was different. Her hair, which was flying behind her, was longer, her skin was much fairer, and she moved with a gracefulness that neither Harry nor Ron had ever seen before. She was wearing a long dress that was oddly floaty. She had on a jacket-like shirt over the top of the dress with long flowing sleeves. She was hunched over her horse, a look of sheer determination on her face. She was followed by two black riders, both on black horses, both with swords drawn. As Hermione weaved in and out of trees and rocks, one pulled up to her and slashed at her. Ron stiffened and the elf's grip on him tightened. The tip of the sword caught the back of her shirt but she shrugged it off and urged her horse to go faster.

"Asca Aratoamin, Asca!" **(Hurry Aratoamin,(my champion) hurry!)**

She swerved and the rider fell behind her. She smiled her familiar smile of achievement and turned to face the riders. She drew her sword and rode towards him and shouted,

"Ksherea!"**(Evil ones)**

She slashed at the first rider and he fell, dead. The turned towards the second one and the same fate befell him. The elf holding Ron back gave a shout of joy and strode forward to help Hermione off. She slowed to a stop and gently dismounted.

"A!Lle naa belegohtar" he said, taking her hands. **(You are a mighty warrior.)**

"Diola lle, Aromin."** (Thank-you Aromin)** She pulled the elf, Aromin, into a hug. Ron stood, speachless. Finally, he spoke, in a hushed whisper. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned to them and her face lit up.

"RON!" she screamed, and she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oio naa elealla alasse." She murmured into his hair. **(Ever is thy sight a joy)**

"W-what?"

"Uh, I don't think your friends speak Elven."

"What?" Hermione drew back, looking confused.

"OH! Was I speaking…?'

Aromin nodded.

"I'm sorry!" she turned to Ron. "I said 'Ever is thy sight a joy.'"

Ron still looked confused, and Hermione laughed.

"It's so good to see you!"

She finished hugging Ron and turned to hug Harry as well. Her horse neighed, and she walked over to him.

"This is Aratoamin. It means 'My champion'."

She affectionately rubbed his nose.

"Well Miss Granger, I hope your back to stay." Chuckled an amused Dumbledore.

"I hope so, Professor."

"HEY! GRANGER!"

The smile on Hermione's face slid off when she heard that voice. She slowly turned on the spot.

"What, Malfoy?"

"You tell that…freak…to stop shooting arrows at people." He said angrily, pointing at Aromin.

Aromin's face grew hard and he took half a step forward.

"No!" Hermione stepped in front of him and began to talk in a slow voice.

"Amin n'rangwa edanea." He told her in an angry voice.**(I don't understand these humans)**

"Amin weera yassen lle" **( I agree with you)**

The three boys stood there, confused.

"Mudblood! What crap are you spouting?"

Hermione turned to Malfoy and said in an icy voice,

"Auta miqula orqu"

Dumbledore looked surprised.

"What?"  
Hermione sighed and said slowly,

"Go.Kiss.An.Orc."

"A! Melamin, I didn't know that you could say such a thing."came a laughing voice from the forest.

Hermione turned to the forest, a look of pure elation on her face.

"Papa!"

WOOT! Whoooo is Hermione's dad? You will find out…NEXT CHAPTER! . Oh…and "Ah! Melamin!" will be explained…NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Authors note 1

GAHHHHHHH! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRYYYYYYYYYY!

I may not be able to get on and update…[as ya'll can see cause my grades really suck and I gotta pull them up to get my dance classes back and to be in the choir at my church….

Gahhhhhi'mreallyreallyreallyreallyreallysorryyyyyyyyyyyy!

I promise I will try to update as much as possible. I just gotta type up the third chapter and get my friend to edit it..and I'll put it up…but I'll only be updating on the weekends..

If I miss a week…lyke..e-mail me and remind me or something…

Hypergurl233

Yahoo . com

(only way I could get the e-mail in there)

-hangs head-

so..once again..

SORRYYYYYY

Your verry apologetic friend,

Mizu


	4. Hermione's Family

GYAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sorry it took so long! I tried. –hangs head-

But!...I posted. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the horse, who doesn't appear in this chapter. –nods-

(Oh, and Aromin. He's mine…but thaaaaaats it.)

Hermione ran to the man that had just walked out of the forest.

"Melamen?" Ron whispered.

"My love" answered Aromin.

The man had shoulder length brown hair and brown warm eyes. He wore the clothes of a traveler, a green cloak upon his shoulders. He enveloped Hermione in a hug.

"Careful next time."

As handsome as the man was, the woman that followed surpassed him greatly. With her pale skin, the slightest touch of color, and long black hair, this woman was the most beautiful one any of them had ever seen.

"Mama!"

Hermione ran up to the woman and hugged her, as well. The woman looked sternly at her daughter.

"Don't run off like that!"

"But Mama, Its Hogwarts!"

"Yes," her mother replied. "I'm well aware that it's Hogwarts. That still doesn't mean you can run off!"

Ron, Harry, and Malfoy stood in awe (and confusion) of the scene that was playing out before them.

"What the HELL is going on here?"

Hermione turned and stared at him for a minuet. Malfoy, angry about not receiving his answer as soon as he wanted stormed off, incomprehensible words as he left. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, before turning to Harry and Ron.

"This is my father, Aragorn." She motioned to the man. "And this," She motioned to the woman. "Is my mother, Arwen."

The man, Aragorn, smiled at Ron and Harry.

"These are your friends we hear so much about?" he asked, nodding his head towards them.

"Yep! This is Harry, and this is Ron."

She pointed to each of them. Aragorn bowed his head slightly in greeting.

"It's nice to, uh, meet you." Harry managed to say.

Ron looked from Hermione, to her parents, and back to Hermione again, with an incredulous look on his face.

"What?"

Hermione laughed and ran past them. As she passed, Ron caught the scent of lavender and mint.

_She was home._

Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…not the best I could do, but the next chapter **should** (hopefully) be better. And longer. Oh, and if there are any mistakes, I didn't get to send it to my friend who checks it for me, so, yeah, that's why.

Mizu-chan


	5. An Explanation

Hello

Hello! Wow. This took me a while to get back to.

Disclaimer time!

I OWN NOTHING. If I did, Dobby would not have died, and neither would Sirius, and Tonks, and Lupin, and… -goes on to name all the characters she can think of that died-

Chapter 4- An Explanation

Hermione walked around the Gryffindor Common Room in silence, having changed into more comfterable clothes, running her fingertips over every inch of the room. Her brown eyes scanned the entire room, not missing anything, while Ron's blue eyes followed her, re-memorizing every inch of her face, he clothes, her hair. Slowly, she walked over to where they sat and plopped down beside them. Her eyes were wide, and a slight smile was on her face.

"It's just like before." Hermione looked around the room and her smile grew. "Its like I never left."

"Speaking of leaving," said Ginny from the corner. "Why'd you do it?"

The smile slid from Hermione's face, and she suddenly became very interested in a crease in her jeans.

"I didn't…_want_…to leave…"

"But you did." Interrupted Harry. "Why?"

Hermione looked up at her three friends staring at her.

"I…" She stood up and faced the fire, as if she didn't look at them, she wouldn't have to answer.

"Hermione…" Ginny's voice sounded closer, and Hermione whirled round.

"My home is in trouble! You saw my father. Hes the king! And he's not going to rule forever! And my mom, her father, my grandfather, is the ruler of Rivendell, an elven city! They've been debating on which kingdom I'm going to rule when I come of age."

She let out a harsh laugh.

"Some people think that the decision is taking to long, so they decided that they were going to decide for themselves. They we're going to have a **war**! Over **my** future! So I had to try and stop it."

"And that took a year?" Harry looked at her, as if doubting her.

"It's still not over!" Hermione was pacing now. "They've been teaching me how to be royal, and it takes forever! Everything has to be perfect. I tried to leave! Honestly, I did! And I tried to write, but no one else knew the way and I don't have an owl, an-"

Ron cut her off.

"So you had no way of getting back?"

Hermione shook her head.

"What about floo powder, or apparating, or something?"

"You don't understand!" Her voice was urgent now. "This kind of magic doesn't work there, unless you're under a spell to make it work, or you're a really powerful wizard. I tried everything I could."

Her eyes pleaded for them to believe her.

After a moment of silence, Ginny spoke.

"Wait. If magic doesn't work there, does it return once you come here?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to try yet."

"Well try." Ron said.

Hermione picked up her wand and aimed it at a vase.

_Something simple Hermione, something easy._

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Le gasp!

Yeah, I'm really sorry for taking so long to put up a chapter. DX I'm not verry good at remembering things. But, yes! New chapter coming soon! In about five minuets actually.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and read! XD

Mizu


	6. Problems

Four pairs of eyes were fixed on the unmoving vase, all widened in shock

Four pairs of eyes were fixed on the unmoving vase, all widened in shock. Hermione's widest of all.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she whispered. She repeated it, louder this time, and moving her wand more violently. She kept repeating it, each time getting louder and louder, until she was screaming.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Hermione was now shaking her wand violently until it almost flew out of her hand. Leaping forward, Harry grabbed the wand, just as it slipped through her fingers. Ginny caught her as she collapsed, her body shaking with sobs. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's small frame and sank to the floor with her, rocking them both back and forth. Ron stared at the sobbing woman before him, at a loss for what to do.

"Hermione," he said gently, kneeling down beside her. "It's going to be ok. Alright?"

He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, which soften her crying.

"Yeah," Harry joined in the conversation. "We'll figure something out."

"Has there ever been anything we haven't gotten through?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked up, sniffling, and shook her head.

"No." She rubbed her red, puffy eyes and hiccupped.

"How about this?" said Ginny, while Ron stood up and offered his hand to Hermione. "Hermione, you change out of those clothes, we'll get you cleaned up, and then we can go talk to Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded and took Ron's hand. Ron paused, then quickly hugged her, surprising her.

"It really is going to be ok." He murmured, before letting go and rushing up the stairs. Hermione stared after him, a faint blush rising on her tear-stained cheeks.

Hermione stood in the familiar shower, letting the hot water run down her body, washing away the dirt and grime that covered her. After thoroughly washing her hair and drying off, she pulled on a pair of Ginny's old jeans-which fit her comfortably-a t-shirt, again, Ginny's, and a one of Ginny's big warm-up jackets. She tied the laces of her shoes, the one thing that was actually hers, and proceeded to dry her hair.

"Professor," began Harry. "We've…uh…run across a bit of a problem."

Professor Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, Harry, Ron, and Ginny in front of him. Hermione was still in the shower.

"Your worried about Miss Granger, aren't you?" asked Dumbledore. Harry wasn't surprised anymore. Dumbledore knew everything.

"Yes sir," said Harry nodding. "Her magic is-"

"Gone."

The three teenagers turned to the door, where Hermione's mother and father stood. Her father continued.

"We have a theory." Arogon stepped foreword, as Arwen followed.

"Hermione was home for a total of eleven months. I think that's enough time for her powers to be buried." Arwen explained.

"But not permanently, of course." Added Dumbledore. "She will be able to get her powers back. It will take time and practice."

When Ron asked how much time it would take, Dumbledore told him not to rush things.

"Her powers will return in due time, don't worry. Now why don't you go find Miss Granger and inform her of this.

Dumbledore's blue eyes smiled as he usherd the three out of his office. As soon as the door closed he turned to the royalty currently standing in his office.

"Now," he began as he guided them to the chairs previously occupied by the teenagers. "about this ceremony. You wish for it to be held here?"

"Part of it here." Corrected Arwen. "Since this has been our daughter's home for so long, we decided that part of it should be held here, with her magic family."

Dumbledore nodded.

"When is this ceremony?" he asked.

"At her coming of age. When she leaves this school." Awnserd Aragon.

Again, Dubmledore nodded.

"Verry well. I'll see what I can do."


	7. An Event?

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall, almost every head turned to watch her

Wow. This took me a while to update. Sorry about that. 

But! I'm back! (for now) This chapter was re-done at 12:30 in the morning, because I couldn't sleep. I'm also having to use my Dad's computer cause mine is evil. Whoopee. But, yeah! We're back! YAY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the horse, the elf, and the hyperactive little girl. Oh, and Lucie. 

Chapter 6- An Event?

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall, almost every head turned to watch her. Self-Consciously, she fiddled and twisted the hem of her shirt. Spotting the red and black hair that she was searching for, she strode forward and plopped herself down in the seat between Harry and Ron. Ginny watched her closely from across the table, analyzing her for change. Once everyone within earshot had been wished a good morning, Hermione proceeded to fill her plate. Harry, Ginny, and Ron stared at her as she piled food in front of her.

"What?" she asked. The three just shook their heads in response. Hermionie shrugged and returned to fighting with the syrup bottle.

A light, musical laugh sounded behind the quartet, and they turned to find its source. There stood Aromin, tall, muscular, and as handsome as before, grinning hugely.

"Need help Aier"? **(short one) **he asked, smirking. Hermione stared up at him, and stubbornly said,

"Nope." She returned to trying to open the bottle, but to no avail. Aromin held out his hand, and Hermione reluctantly, and violently, placed it in his hand. He popped it open easily, and Hermione snatched it from him. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Here she comes."

Ron and Harry looked at her in confusion.

"You'll see." Ginny told them.

A loud, high-pitched squeal rang through the spacious hall as a little girl, about six or seven, came running towards Hermione.

"Sissy!" she squealed, as she threw her arms around Hermione, who smiled slightly.

"Hello, Chrissy." She said. "Where's Lucie?"

Chrissy shrugged.

"I dunno. But guess what!" she asked excitedly. When Hermione asked her what, she replied. "There's gunna be a ball, Sissy!"

Hermione looked at her curiously.

"A ball?" she asked.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome back! I trust you enjoyed your holiday." His clear voice rang through the now silent hall. "I would like to welcome back a few students, as well as a new student, who will be joining us this semester."

He motioned towards Aromin, who had taken a seat beside Ron. He smiled, making several girls near him swoon.

"I would also like to announce that there will be a ball held in honor of some very special guests next month, and at the end of the school year, there will be a special ceremony, of sorts, for one of your classmates."

Everyone in the room began to chatter excitedly.

"Now that that's been taken care of, enjoy the rest of your breakfast!"

The hall immediately erupted in chatter as people began to make plans for the ball.

"A ball. Nice." Ron said interestedly. Harry nodded.

"Sounds like fun. I wonder who we're honoring, though."

Hermione looked up at the headmaster curiously, then looked at Aromin, who was being pelted with questions, from the overly-eager girls around him.

"I don't know." She murmured, as Ginny shrugged.

"We'll find out eventually."

Lucie Elizabeth Granger leaned on the wall outside of the Great Hall, her music much to loud. She didn't really care. This was always how she listened to it. It also blocked out the noise around her, so she could focus on her telepathy. Searching through the minds of those in the hall, she finally found the one she was looking for.

"_Hey, Hallaer. What's with all the girls? Since when were you a ladies elf?"(_**Tall one)**

She could feel him sigh and he begged for her help. Grinning, Lucie paused her music, and brushed her long, black hair out of her eyes. Pushing herself from the wall, she turned and strolled into the room, ignoring the whispers and looks she was getting.

Her jeans were slightly baggy, and her shirt showed her midriff. Her midnight black hair was unusually straight, and extremely long. Her dark eyes scanned the hall, and rested on the circle of girls at the table to her left.

"Hey Aro." She said, sitting down in the closest empty seat. The girls around him looked at her disdainfully. She scowled back at them.

"Hey, Lu? I'm kind of stuck." Lucie laughed and reached in to grab his arm and pulled him out.

"Better?" she asked, to which he nodded. "Good. C'mon. They've got some weird animals out there. I wanna go see them." She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her out the door.

Yeah. There's chapter six! Finally!

That last part was just to kind of introduce Lucie and get her into the story. She'll be showing up later. There may be a separate story line with Lucie and Aromin that connects with the Trio's.

To those reading who don't review, that's ok. I'm a total chicken about reviewing, so I don't review that often, and it would be pretty rude of me to not review, but insist that others review. It would be nice, however, if you did! 

Also, if you would tell me weather or not you want the translations after the word, or at the end of the story, that would be uber helpful.  Thanks for reading!

Mizu


End file.
